1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to acquiring an image in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, and more particularly, to acquiring an image having a reduced signal loss rate by shortening a process of acquiring a signal from a coil by using a switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
MRI is a technique of acquiring an image of a target, i.e., of an object, by locating the object in an area where a magnetic field is generated, generating radio frequency (RF) pulses to make protons in the object resonate in order to measure a difference between signals coming out of tissue or the like from the object, and reconstructing an image of the object by a computer.
MRI provides images of high resolution and good contrast compared with other imaging techniques, and enables providing real-time deep organ images and three-dimensional (3D) information. Moreover, MRI is harmless to humans because there is no radiation exposure, and an axial image, a sagittal image, a coronal image, and the like may be obtained without changing the location of an object.